


Poprask na Godrickově dole

by BlanchLemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Drarry, Fiction, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Humor, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, PWP without Porn, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, draco malfoy loves harry potter, ich form
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Dva roky po válce. Samaritánský Harry Potter nabídne pomocnou ruku hrdému Dracu Malfoyovi v době, kdy nemůže odmítnout, což samo o sobě vzbudí poprask nejen na veřejnosti. Hrdinu Pottera totiž nenapadne nic lepšího, než si toho nafoukaného snoba nastěhovat k sobě do domu na Godrickově dole. Kam až je to dostane, netuší ani oni dva. Ovšem jedno je jisté - Merlin jim pomáhej, aby se nezabili! Příběh je psán v ich formě.Poznámka: příběh ignoruje epilog sedmého dílu(jsem známá tím, že ho bytostně nesnáším)





	1. Zoufalý

**DRACŮV POV**

Ležel jsem na pohovce prožrané moly a v ruce třímal flašku levné whisky. Přemýšlel jsem opilý nad svou patetickou situací a litoval se jako samaritán toho největšího ubožáka pod sluncem.

Poté, co zemřela matka, opustil mě i otec. A s otcem mě opustilo i veškeré jmění, které si s sebou vzal do hrobu.

Hazard. Kdo mohl kdy vědět, že někdo jako Lucius Malfoy – s tak obrovským majetkem – může tak honosný rod dostat do dluhů.

Když mi po pohřbu exekutor zabavoval a zapečeťoval dům, bylo to největší ponížení, jaké jsem kdy v životě zažil. Samozřejmě se to neobešlo bez tisku a bez společenského haló. Všichni moji nepřátelé se jako hyeny slezli pokochat tím, na jaké dno ten Malfoy padl.

Nebyl jsem teď ničím víc než jen obyčejným a průměrným kouzelníkem, kterému nezbývá, než si vydělávat na své živobytí prací. Už jsem se nikdy nemohl spoléhat na majetek, který se z generace na generaci dědil.

Nedokázal jsem si ani představit, co vše musel otec s těmi – stoletími našetřenými – penězi dělat. I kdyby každý den po dlouhé roky sázel na špatného koně, nemohl by všechno utratit a co víc, ještě se dostat do dluhů. To snad začal šňupat letax nebo co?

Ani dno toho odporného destilátu mi nechtělo říct, co se tak mohlo stát.

Podíval jsem se na popraskaný a promoklý strop, na oprýskané zdi, léty prachem zanesený nábytek a pavučiny všude kolem. Matčina stará hacienda se stala mým útočištěm, přestože jsem se už jako malý zařekl, že sem nikdy nevkročím. Byla to stará barabizna, o kterou se nikdo nestaral a nikdo o ni nejevil zájem.

Nicméně v mé nynější situaci byla mým posledním majetkem, jak se zdálo, a protože jsem měl na vlastním kontě jen mizerných pár desítek galeonů, protože zbytek mých úspor padl na otcovy dluhy, nemohl jsem si dovolit žádný komfort.

Tahle bezvýchodná situace mě nejenže nehorázně rozčilovala, ale také přiváděla mé myšlenky do iritujících stavů plných deprese.

Potácel jsem se někde mezi stavem plného emočního vypětí, které mě nutilo probouzet se se slzami na krajíčku, a mezi stavem bezcitné ignorace a neschopnosti si něco připustit.

A tenhle trapný patos jsem se snažil utopit už druhý týden v nekvalitních levných břečkách od toho dne, kdy se za otcem zavřela rodinná hrobka. Měl jsem takové neblahé tušení, že kdyby společnost postrádala morální hodnoty, exekutor by mi ji zabavil taky. I s mrtvolami celých generací Malfoyů uvnitř.

Cynicky jsem se pousmál. Ale jo, bylo to i docela vtipné. Co by na to asi řekl Lucius Malfoy, kdyby zjistil, že i po smrti je dlužníkem ministerstva?

Nemohl jsem se zbavit představy otce hystericky se rozčilujícího a mávajícího svou vycházkovou holí kolem, zatímco mu rudnou tváře poníženým vztekem.

Zasloužil by si to. Mizera.

Nechat mě takhle… Jak to ti špinaví mudlové říkají – s holým zadkem?

Z bezbřehé sebelítostivé litanie nad vlastním osudem mě vyrušilo zaklepání.

Zprvu jsem si jen myslel, že je to výplod mé fantazie, ale s rostoucí ignorací onoho zvuku se zvyšovala jeho intenzita.

Odložil jsem další prázdnou láhev k noze pohovky k jejím sestrám, kde o sebe vděčně cinkly, a několik dní nemytý a unavený jsem se doslova plížil ke dveřím, ze kterých na mě nakonec vykoukl nějaký středně vysoký chlap s velmi nepříjemným doprovodem v zádech.

„Pottere?!“ oslovil jsem prvně ten doprovod a nakrčil horní ret.

Tak zrovna tebe jsem tu teď právě potřeboval. Co mi asi můžeš zrovna ty chtít?

Posléze jsem svůj zrak přesunul na muže ve středních letech držícího nějaká lejstra a zdvihl tázavě obočí.

„Pan Malfoy?“ otázal se mě a posunul si hranaté brýle ke kořeni nosu.

„Jistěže, kdo jiný. Vypadám snad jako Dolores Umbridgeová?“ opáčil jsem jedovatě a vůbec se nesnažil krotit svou nevoli z vyrušení mé sebelítostivé chvilky.

Úředník si nervózně odkašlal, a pak se mě zeptal na jednu z těch dalších osudových otázek, které vám výsměšně zamávají před očima, „Můžeme dál?“

Bylo mi naprosto jasné, že je zase něco špatně. Nedal jsem na sobě nic znát, s pobavením v očích jsem otevřel dveře dokořán: „Můj dům, můj hrad, pánové.“

Tak jaký kostlivec na mě ze skříně vypadne teď, Luciusi?

Dovedl jsem oba dva do zatuchlého přijímacího salónku, u jehož pilířů měl člověk zdání, že mu každou chvíli spadnou na hlavu.

Potter si toho evidentně všiml také, ale výraz v jeho tváři mě nesmírně rozčiloval. Tak on si mě dovoluje litovat?

„Velmi se omlouvám za své nezdvořilé způsoby, pánové. Můžete si sednout na jedno z těch křesel kolem vás a nenechte se zmást vzorem, to není starodávná batika, to jen skrze zdi prosákla vlhkost do pokoje a polstrování trochu zplesnivělo. Ale muži ve vašem postavení jsou jistě zvyklí na mnohem horší podmínky,“ pokynul jsem výsměšně ke křeslům. Úředník s tichým díkem odmítnul a Potter byl natolik drzý, že se s úsměvem opravdu usadil.

Začínal jsem ho už teď mít plné zuby.

„Promiňte, kde je má pohostinnost! Matka by mi to neodpustila! Dáte si čaj?“ oslovil jsem je znovu. „Je sice starý asi patnáct let, ale víte, co se o čajích říká, čím uleželejší, tím lepší,“ nadhodil jsem pobaveně a jal jsem se odejít do kuchyně dát vařit vodu. Mezi dveřmi jsem se ještě zastavil a otočil. „Ach, málem bych zapomněl. Bohužel všechen porcelán mi zabavilo ministerstvo kouzel, nebude vadit, když budu servírovat v konzervách od fazolí?“ sarkasmus z mého hlasu sršel takovým způsobem, že i mně samotnému skoro naskakovala husí kůže.

Úředník se otřepal. „To nebude potřeba, pane Malfoyi. Vyřídíme to hned.“

„Ach, jste muž činu, to se mi líbí. Škoda, že takových jako vy nebylo víc za života mého otce. Možná by mě někdo upozornil dříve na nekalé praktiky, kterým se oddával,“ řekl jsem to s takovým klidem, že by mi i můj prokletý otec mohl závidět sebeovládání.

Potter se evidentně v křesle bavil. Mlčky sledoval moje ironické výlevy a úsměv na jeho obličeji se jen prohluboval. To jsem už tak směšný? Kam až jsem to dopracoval?

Ale na mě ta frustrace dotírala tak agresivně, že už mi bylo všechno v tuhle chvíli jedno. Měl jsem chuť hodit na někoho vinu.

Na někoho, kdo je živý.

„Jmenuji se David Hewlett,“ představil se muž a nenechal se zastrašit mou poznámkou. „Jistě tušíte, proč jsem zde.“

A teď už jsem věděl na koho. „Ani v nejmenším, ale vy mi to jistě rád povíte, vidím to na vašem obličeji, jak se na to těšíte.“

Hewlett si zase posunul brýle a s kamennou tváří, seč mu oči až vzrušeně zářily, mi strojeně oznámil to, o čem jsem popravdě tak trochu tušení měl. „Z moci mi svěřené ministerstvem kouzel vám, Draco Malfoyi, tímto zabavuji haciendu zvanou La Cache, svého času majetkem Narcisy Malfoyové rozené Blackové, posléze dědickým právem Draca Malfoye, jako úhradu nesplacených dluhopisů Luciuse Malfoye, které po jeho smrti přešly dědickým právem do vašeho vlastnictví. Vzhledem k tomu, že jste na opakovaný apel z naší strany neuhradil dlužnou částku, bude vám po právu odejmut dům. Jste s celou situací srozuměn?“

„To bylo dramatické!“ zatleskal jsem. „Vážně, Davide, neuvažoval jste náhodou nad tím, že byste hrál spíše ochotnické divadlo? Pro ministerstvo je vás škoda. I když tam je to taky samý šašek,“ neudržel jsem se.

V ten moment se Potter rozesmál na celý pokoj.

Skvěle. Asi jsem vážně k smíchu. Jen se směj, Pottere. Ubožákovi, který nemá kam ani tu hlavu složit.

Hewlett se zatvářil nerudně, spráskl deskami, v nichž měl lejstra a syčivým hlasem mi – ignoruje můj nemístný žertík – oznámil: „Do zítřejšího rána bude parcela vystěhovaná. Rozumíte?“

„Naprosto,“ odsekl jsem.

Bez dalších slov odešel.

Sehnul jsem se k jedné z flašek u pohovky a hledal poslední kapky alkoholu, abych se posilnil. Marně.

Frustrovaně jsem zamručel a otočil se za sebe: „A ty tu seš proč, Pottere? Přišel si mě politovat nebo mi taky něco sebrat?“

Postavil se téměř až ke mně. „Vlastně jsem tě chtěl politovat, bylo to v mém prvotním plánu,“ nadhodil ten idiot upřímně. „Když jsem se dočetl v novinách, co se stalo, říkal jsem si, že bych se přišel podívat, jak se ti daří, ale když jsem viděl ten soudní příkaz od Hewletta, přišel jsem ti podat návrh.“

„Jak vidíš, Potty, daří se mi naprosto skvěle. Jen se rozhlédni. A zítra se budu mít ještě lépe. Bez střechy nad hlavou. Vlastně když o tom tak přemýšlím, je to skoro až romantické, že? Mám pocit, že jsem ještě nikdy nespal pod hvězdami. Mudlové si to velmi pochvalují. Uvidíme, jestli se to přeceňuje. Tak co, jsem dostatečně politováníhodný ubožák? Takhle si mě vždycky chtěl vidět, nebo ne?“ zamračil jsem se. Ta slova ze mě šla úplně sama. Stejně jsem se koupal dávno ve vlastním ponížení, co je trocha dalšího ponížení před Potterem v porovnání s tím, co jsem zažil po otcově pohřbu.

Potter pobaveně naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Mám pocit, že jsi přeslechl druhou část té věty.“

„Nepřeslechl. Co bys mi ty tak mohl navrhovat, Pottere? Máš jedinečnou příležitost si do mě kopnout,“ založil jsem ruce na hrudník.

„Jde vidět, že mě vůbec neznáš, Malfoyi. Nikdy bych něco, co tak ponižuje lidskou důstojnost, neudělal. Ani tobě. A můj návrh je právě opačného charakteru. Chci ti pomoct,“ odpřednášel to oznámení, jako by se na to doma několik hodin připravoval.

„Zachráncovský komplex jako vždy, viď, Pottere?“

Potter chvilku přemýšlel, ale ne natolik, aby zvažoval možnosti. Spíše to vypadalo, že zvažuje formu, jakou by mi chtěl něco sdělit: „Možná, to připouštím. Ale ty zase musíš připustit, že prakticky nemáš jinou možnost, než přijmout. Buďto necháš svou hrdost zvítězit a budeš se dál plácat v té mizérii, nebo to překousneš a přijmeš podanou ruku. Má nabídka se nebude opakovat dvakrát. Teď jsem tady. Ber nebo nech být. Ale být tebou, volím první možnost.“

„Předpokládám, že počítáš s tím, že moje hrdost se válí někde v koutě. Co mi vlastně nabízíš?“ snažil jsem se z jeho postoje analyzovat, co se mu honí hlavou, ale on byl pro mě vždycky záhadou. Nikdy jsem nepochopil, co na něm všichni vidí.

„Záleží na tom, čemu dáváš větší přednost. Pohodlí nebo chudobě. Nabízím ti ubytování. Jsem na Godrikově dole úplně sám. Na mě je to až příliš velký dům a upřímně řečeno, je v něm až moc velký klid. Myslím, že další spolubydlící by mu jedině prospěl.“

Sám? Harry Potter sám? A jak se tohle přihodilo? To se cítí osamoceně nebo co? Možná je Potter ze své samoty natolik zoufalý, že nepohrdne ani společností Malfoye.

Protřepal jsem hlavou. Co je mi do toho? Mě Potter vůbec nezajímá. „A proč bys to vlastně dělal?“ zeptal jsem se nakonec, když jsem se vytrhl z přemýšlení.

„Nevím. Jsem Nebelvír,“ opáčil víc pohotově, než bych čekal.

„Jako by to snad všechno vysvětlovalo. Weasley je taky Nebelvír a nenechal by mě bydlet ani v prohnilé kůlně.“

Zdálo se, že Potter chvilku hledá vhodná slova, jak by z této patálie vycouval, ale nakonec mě překvapil: „Řekněme tedy, že mám pocit, že ti to dlužím.“

Proti tomu už jsem neměl argumenty.

Vím, že i přestože mi zachránil téměř v osmnácti život, nikdy mi nepřestal být vděčný za to, že jsem ho během války před Temným pánem zapřel.

No co, vytěžit jsem z toho něco mohl.

„Pořád ta stará historka, Pottere,“ zakroutil jsem hlavou, nicméně spíš ve smířeném gestu. „Když ale budu u tebe bydlet, stejně budu chudák. Moji finanční situaci to nijak nezmění.“

„Ale chudák se střechou nad hlavou. A žádný nájem mi platit nemusíš.“

Sykl jsem. „Máš bod, Pottere. Na tom něco je.“

Do zítřejšího rána jsem udělal, jak mi bylo nařízeno. Vyklidil jsem haciendu a nastěhoval se k Harrymu Potterovi.

Už tehdy jsem počítal s tím, že to bude jen otázka času, než se my dva zabijeme.

Merlin nám pomáhej!


	2. Rozhodný

**HARRYHO POV**

Bystrozorský výcvik byl dneska tvrdší než obvykle. Instruktor na štítová a obranná kouzla se s námi ale vůbec nemazlil. Vždycky jsem Dawsona podezříval z toho, že je to tak nějak sadista. Ale jinak je to správnej chlap, snaží se nás naučit všechno, co umí, i když je docela nevrlej a protivnej a nebere si servítky. Vlastně mi tak trochu připomíná Snapea, ti dva by si rozhodně rozuměli. Hlavně pokud by šlo o to, jak mě vychovávat a trestat.

Každej sval bolí takovým způsobem, že poslední souboj s Voldemortem před pár lety mi teď připadá jako běžná ranní rozcvička. Ani se Ronovi nedivím, že to před měsícem vzdal a přidal se raději k Georgovi.

Ještě, že už mě dneska nic nečeká, jen nějaký pitomý papírování, který vlastně můžu nechat klidně na zítra. Mám toho plný kecky.

Jen co jsem si dal sprchu, už mi nic nebránilo, abych se přesunul do domácího pohodlí, nebo možná spíš do Kratochvilných kouzelnických kejklí, abych se optal Rona s Georgem, jak se mají a jestli nemají nějakou fajn novou hračku, kterou bych Dawsonovi mohl při příštím výcviku hodit třeba nenápadně pod nohy. Samozřejmě omylem. Anebo možná dvě. Obě omylem.

Než jsem se však stihl rozmyslet, co podniknu, někdo do mě vrazil a během vteřiny jsem se ocitl zadkem – už tak dost rozbolavělým od věčných nárazů se zemí a zdí z výcviku – na zemi.

Chlápek s hranatými brýlemi mi byl povědomej. Jasně, to byl ten úzkoprsý úředník z ústředí administrativních služeb pro Starostolec. Ten snaživec, který každýmu vlivnýmu lezl do zadku.

Promnul jsem si krk, a když jsem se pokusil zvednout, všiml jsem si, že zatímco sám skončil na zemi, jeho lejstra se rozházela po podlaze.

Hbitě se snažil zorientovat a pokoušel se sbírat pergameny co nejrychleji, ale nešlo mu to tak rychle, abych si nevšiml, co v nich bylo.

„Promiňte, pane Hewlette, nevšimljsem si vás. Pomůžu vám,“ sehnul jsem se k rozhozeným lejstrům a pergamenům a začal jsem mu pomáhat. Kašlal jsem na to, že do mě vrazil on. To, co bylo v těch složkách, mě zaujalo. Trocha podlézavosti, kterou on sám tolik používal, neuškodí.

„Ach, pan Potter, ne, kdepak, to byla moje chyba, já jsem jen spěchal a nerozhlížel jsem se… Děkuji za pomoc. To víte, pořád takový shon, moc práce a teď ten případ s nedávným úmrtím Luciuse Malfoye.“

Skvěle. Začal o tom sám. Kdyby nezačal, stejně bych na to zavedl nenápadně řeč. Podal jsem mu několik pergamenů a složku, ve který byla fotka Draca Malfoye a příkaz k vystěhování. Jako by nestačilo, že se v novinách propíral každej exces Malfoyova otce a to, jak ho oškubali o poslední svrček, teď mu chtějí vzít i střechu nad hlavou.

Uvědomil jsem si, že se mračím. Povolil jsem svaly v obličeji a věnoval tomu břídilovi, co mi při každém setkání poklonkoval, naučený úsměv, který jsem měl vyhrazený pro takový krysy, jako byl on. Bez srdce a pochopení.

Ať byl Malfoy jakej byl, tohle si nezasloužil. Přišel k tomu jak slepej k houslím, jak říkávají mudlové.

„Ale jistě, je toho hodně. Nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, že jste vydali příkaz na vystěhování Draca Malfoye.“

David Hewlett se zarazil a na chvíli na mě tupě zíral.

Rychle jsem dodal: „Něco jsem už o tom slyšel, to víte, takové věci se mezi kolegy dlouho neutají. A já chodil s Malfoyem do školy…“

Posunul si brýle po nose až ke koření a pousmál se. „Opravdu? To je vlastně docela příjemné zjištění, pane Pottere. Říkal jsem si, že bych si z oddělení bystrozorů propůjčil nějakého šikovného bystrozora jako doprovod, až to půjdu panu Malfoyovi sdělit. Znáte to, při takových situacích to chce mít s sebou někoho schopného, nikdy nevíte, co se stane. Obvykle umí být tihle… ehm… kouzelníci velmi neurvalí a agresivní.“

„Samozřejmě, to chápu. Jestli chcete, zeptám se za vás někoho na oddělení, mohli by…“

„Asi jsem se vyjádřil vágně, pane Pottere, za to se omlouvám. Vlastně mě napadlo, že byste mohl jít se mnou vy. Když už jste pana Malfoye znal, mohlo by to být… Jak bych to jen řekl. Možná užitečnější a snadnější.“

„Pane Hewlette, nechci vás zklamat, ale já nejsem ještě vyškolený bystrozor, jsem ve výcviku teprve dva roky, do terénu se nedostávám tolik jako léty ošlehaní bardi,“ zdvihnu koutek úst. Vidím v očích to jeho nadšení.

Tak pokračuj, snaživče, řekni mi, co chci slyšet…

Mávl rukou. „Pane Pottere, vždyť jste zabil Vy-víte-koho. Nemám sebemenší obavy o to, že byste si neporadil s jedním průměrným kouzelníkem.“

Pokrčím rameny a stále se usmívám. Zřejmě si ani nevšiml, že je to spíš křečovitý úsměv. Ale podle všeho působí. „Pokud vám postačím já, nemám s tím vůbec problém. Ale budu to muset oznámit svému mentorovi a nadřízenému.“

„To nechte na mně, pane Pottere, já to všechno zařídím. Přijímáte tedy mou nabídku?“ mezitím jsme posbírali všechno ze země a stáli už na svých nohou.

„Ale jistě, proč ne. Věřte, že Draco Malfoy z mé návštěvy taky nebude dvakrát nadšenej. Kdy to má být?“

„Skvěle. Zítra dopoledne, o jedenácté hodině. Zařídím vám povolení a o půl jedenácté si vás vyzvednu, souhlasíte?“

„Počítejte se mnou.“

Někdy je fajn být Harry Potter, plno věcí jde pak hladce.

Poté, co se Hewlett úlisně rozloučil, div mi nadšením neurval pravačku, jsem se nakonec přesunul rovnou domů.

Když jsem si sedl do křesla v přijímacím salónku se sklenicí brandy v ruce, kterou mě mimo jiné naučila pít osoba, od který by to nikdy nikdo nehádal, začal jsem se rozhlížet kolem sebe.

Godrickův důl. Dům po mých rodičích. Trvalo přes rok, než jsem ho s přáteli zrekonstruoval a vrátil zase do původního stavu. Interiér zařídila v podstatě Ginny. Možná to nebyl nejlepší nápad, protože to byl zřejmě hlavní důvod, proč jsme se ke konci našeho vztahu začali hádat.  
Ale tenhle pokoj, tenhle byl v podstatě odrazem mýho vkusu. Bylo to trochu směšné, protože byl celej dozelena. Tmavě zelena, abych byl přesnej. Zřejmě ve mně kus toho Zmijozela vážně byl. Přestávalo mi to vlastně vadit.

Lokl jsem si a začal se rozhlížet.

Zmijozelové. Nejsou takoví, jací si myslíme, že jsou. Nejeden mě překvapil. Je složitý se v nich vyznat.

Takovej Snape kupříkladu.

A taky… ona.

Zavřel jsem oči.

Vzpomínka se vynořila hned, jen jsem si na ni vzpomněl.

_Pokývala hlavou na pozdrav. „Pane Pottere,“ na moment se zvedla, aby se zase posadila na bílé křeslo u postele._

_Pozdravil jsem ji. A věnoval jí úsměv. Pak sklouzl pohledem na muže v posteli, který byl stále v bezvědomí a pekelně bledej v obličeji. „Pořád je to s ním tak špatné?“_

_Držela ho přátelsky za ruku. V očích bylo vidět, že taky doufá, že svůj boj vyhraje. Doufali jsme v to oba dva._

_„Léčitel říkal, že budou potřebovat dárce krve. Snažila jsem se nabídnout, ale nejsem na to vhodná. Jestli se jim to nepodaří do týdne, údajně ho nejspíš ztratíme, leda by se stal zázrak,“ tvářila se věcně, jako by mluvila o počasí, ostatně to tak měli ve zvyku všichni členové té její rodiny, ale něco v očích ji prozradilo. Jako vždycky, když se mnou mluvila. Měla o toho muže v posteli strach. Upřímnej strach._

_A já taky. Zachraňoval mi zadek celej život a já ho místo toho nenáviděl._

_„Jed už prostoupil a ochromil půlku těla. Podařilo se jim ho zpomalit, ale aby zabránili šíření, musí zředit jeho krev,“ zhluboka se nadechla. „Chřadne den ode dne čím dál víc.“_

_„Paní Malfoyová,“ oslovil jsem ji a popadl druhé z křesel opodál, posadil se vedle ní, „vypadáte vyčerpaně. Trávíte tady hodně času. Nebude se na vás váš manžel zlobit?“_

_Podívala se na mě a chvíli mi mlčky hleděla do očí. „Můj manžel je v Azkabanu, těžko mi v tom může zabránit. Ale stejně dobře jako já ví, že Severusovi dlužíme za mnohé. Také za to, že zachránil našemu synovi život. A to do konce života nebudu schopná splatit. Sedět tady a být tady s ním je to nejmenší, co pro něj mohu udělat. Byl to rodinný přítel.“_

_„Já vás chápu, ale potřebujete si odpočinout. Pokaždý, když přijdu, tak tady sedíte.“_

_„Pane Pottere,“ věnovala mi unavený úsměv, ve kterém nebyla žádná zloba. „Nechodíte tu ze stejného důvodu jako já?“_

_Ošil jsem se. No jo, nachytanej na švestkách, Pottere, co…_

_„Nebudu zastírat, že ne. Jsem mu vděčnej za to, že jsem vlastně přežil. A chtěl bych se dožít dne, kdy bych se mu za všechno, co jsem mu proved, omluvil. A poděkoval mu za to, že to se mnou vydržel. Chránil mě a já si myslel, že je to zrádný parchant… Promiňte mi ten výraz.“_

_Sklopila oči k bledé tváři Snapea. „I já bych mu chtěla za všechno poděkovat. Ale kde se najde ochotný dárce? Všichni si myslí, že je Severus zrádce. Málokdo ví, že vlastně přežil. Proč to vlastně tolik tajíte, pane Pottere?“_

_„Dokážete si představit, paní Malfoyová, jak by to vypadalo, kdyby se společnost dozvěděla, že Severus Snape ten útok Nagini přežil? Byl by kolem něho rozruch. Každej den by se sem chtěli dostat novináři. Noviny by byly plné konspiračních teorií o tom, jestli je zrádce, nebo jen dobrý herec. Na druhej den byste se dočetla o tom, že je to ubožák, co umírá. Ne, on si to nezaslouží. Klidně budu dál financovat jeho léčbu a postarám se o to, aby tu krev dostal, ale nedovolím, aby byl propíraný v médiích jen pro nějakej pokus o sólokapra Rity Holoubkové. Ten muž je hrdina, nejodvážnější člověk, kterého jsem poznal, nepředhodím ho těm hyenám. Vím, čeho jsou schopní, snášel jsem to celej život.“_

_Vzdychla. „Máte pravdu. Asi jsem to tušila, ale musela jsem se zeptat. Mimoto… ještě jsem vám nepoděkovala,“ v hrdle se jí zadrhl na moment hlas. Mnula si prsty rukou na klíně a dívala se místy na mě, místy na Snapea. Bylo na ní poznat, že se jí to říká špatně. „Za všechno, co jste pro nás… Pro mě. Pro Draca… udělal. Jsem nadosmrti vašim dlužníkem.“_

_Překvapila mě. Kdo by to byl čekal, že se jednou dožiju takový omluvy od někoho z Malfoyů. I když jsem nějakou dobu tušil, že ona je jiná, než Lucius Malfoy. A tak trochu jsem měl podezření, že ke svýmu povedenýmu manžílkovi cítila zášť. Podle mého úplně neschvalovala ten humbuk kolem Voldemorta. Nikdy nepřijala znamení zla. Ale v těch Zmijozelech, aby se jeden vyznal. Byli samé tajemství._

_„Madam. Vím, že se o mně říká, že jsem samaritán se zachráncovským komplexem, ale já mám jednoduše rád spravedlnost. Nemusíte mi děkovat. Bylo to prostě tak správné. A já jsem vám taky vděčnej za to, co jste tehdy udělala. To, co jsem u soudu říkal, byla pravda.“_

_„V tom případě mi alespoň dovolte, abych se za sebe i za svého manžela a syna omluvila. Za to, jak jsme se k vám celá ta léta chovali. Každý by se nezachoval jako vy.“_

_Pokrčil jsem rameny a zazubil se. „Jsem prostě takovej. Zapomeňte na to, co bylo. Poučil jsem se, že ne vždycky jsou lidi takoví, jací si myslíte, že jsou,“ koukl jsem na Snapea, který by jistě teď něco jízlivého podotkl, kdyby mohl. „Začnem s čistým štítem, co říkáte?“ postavil jsem se a podal jsem jí ruku. „Já jsem Harry Potter.“_

_Její rty se pohnuly a vytvořily úsměv, který jsem na obličeji žádnýho Malfoye nikdy neviděl. Byl skoro až… dobrosrdečný? Ta žena mi byla opravdu hluboce zavázaná, jinak jsem si to nedovedl představit._

_Postavila se taky a moji dlaň přijala. „Narcissa Malfoyová. Těší mě, pane Pottere.“_

_„Mě taky, madam. Dovolte mi říct, že vám to dneska nesmírně sluší.“_

_„Lichotníku,“ opáčila s pobavením._

_„Ale mnohem víc by vám to slušelo, kdybyste se šla vyspat. Dnešní stráž přebírám já.“_

_„Nepřestanete, dokud nedosáhnete svého, že ano, pane Pottere?“_

_„Přesně tak. Jsem docela známej tím, že jsem tvrdohlavý, madam. No jen se zeptejte Snapea, až se vzbudí,“ zažertoval jsem._

_Smutně se podívala k lůžku. Přesto nakonec přikývla. „Snad mi to jednou bude moct potvrdit.“_

_„Rozhodně bude. I kdybych do něj měl násilím dostat svoji Potterovskou krev, představte si, co by to s ním udělalo. Zabil by se z milosti raději sám…“_

_Rozesmála se. A smála se hezky._

_A v ten moment jsem si říkal, že by mi vůbec nevadilo sledovat Narcissu Malfoyovou, jak se směje, mnohem častěji._

_Svět byl v ten moment krapet hezčí._

Vzdychl jsem a kopl do sebe zbytek brandy. Nikdy bych neřekl, že mi ta ženská jednou bude chybět. Škoda, že jsme měli tak málo času na to, abychom se líp poznali. Semkl jsem pevně sklenici mezi prsty, kdyby byla jen o trochu křehčí, určitě by mi v dlani zůstaly střepy.

Měl jsem vztek. Vztek na toho, kdo jí vzal život.

Ať si ministerský spisy říkají, co chtějí. Ať si neschopní úředníci uzavírají případy na základě nesmyslných faktů. Nikdo mě nepřesvědčí o tom, že to byla náhoda. Od jistý doby už na náhody prostě nevěřím.

A jednou jejího vraha najdu a pošlu do Azkabanu, ať tam shnije.

***

Na druhý den jsem s Hewlettem dorazil k domu, kde Draco Malfoy přebýval. Hned, jakmile jsme stáli na kraji pozemků, mi došlo, že tohle není všemi obdivovaný Malfoy manor. O ten Draca Malfoye nejspíš už dávno obrali. Vypadalo to jako postarší vila, která kdysi nějak vkusně vypadala, ale už se o ni dlouho nikdo nestaral a nechal ji zajít věkem.

Okna byla špinavá a skoro přes ně nebylo vidět. Plot zarostlý břečťanem. Omítka na některých místech opadávala a zahradu už dávno nikdo neudržoval. I příjezdovou cestu zanesl plevel.

Celé to byl to tyjátr. Přesně jak jsem čekal, Malfoy byl z mý návštěvy úplně odvařenej. Celou dobu mě jeho výraz bavil. Na jednu stranu mi ho bylo líto, nemohl za to. Prostě se to semlelo a on tomu mohl jen přihlížet. Na druhou stranu dostal medicínu, kterou potřeboval celé ty roky, aby si arogantní chlapeček uvědomil, že tatínek tady nebude vždycky, aby ho vytáhl z průšvihu a proplatil mu všechno, po čem si zatouží.

Ale už dávno jsem ho nemohl nenávidět. Kvůli ní. Ani pro něj samotnýho. Taky se mi snažil pomoct. Splatil jsem mu to, ale tyhle činy dokážou v člověku změnit názor na druhý lidi.

Byl jsem docela odhodlaný. Pomoct mu. Ona by si to přála. A já vlastně taky. Malfoy je jen nevinný pěšák na šachovnici plné intrik ministerstva kouzel. Věděl jsem to já, věděl to i Hewlett, přesto si neodpustil to svý divadlo, jak to Malfoy příhodně nazval.

To s těmi šašky bylo nehorázně trefné.

Byl docela klidnej, tedy na Malfoye, jak jsem ho znal. Asi si toho dost zažil, nedivím se. Ale sarkasmus plival do všech stran. Byla to jediná zbraň, co mu zbyla. Vlastně byl dost zábavnej a líbilo se mi, jak tím Hewletta vyváděl z míry.

Byl jsem tu k ničemu, věděl jsem, nebo spíš tušil, že Malfoy nic neudělá. Už mu nic nezbylo. Žádnej vliv, ani přátelé, zůstal sám a všechno mu sebrali. Jediný, čím se mohl bránit, byl jeho ostrý jazyk. A bylo mi naprosto jasný, že do Azkabanu nechtěl.

Myslím, že po tom, co prováděl jeho otec, když vylezl ven na svobodu, by si to dvakrát nerozmýšlel.

Říkalo se o něm, že zešílel. A podle všeho, jak jsem to teď tak pozoroval, to asi nebylo daleko od pravdy. Něco mi na tom všem ale nesedělo. Smrdělo to ministerstvem kouzel. Jen jsem neměl páru, o co šlo.

Když Hewlett odešel po vyslovení konečného verdiktu, spršku jízlivosti jsem pochopitelně schytal já.

Chtělo to několik správně volených slov. To už jsem se u Zmijozelů naučil. I já jsem věděl, co je to hrdost.

Malfoy není a nikdy nebyl hlupák. Věděl jsem to, věděl to i on. A nakonec na mou nabídku přistoupil.

Lidi o mně často říkali, že jsem blázen. Možná stejný jako byl Lucius Malfoy.

Po dnešním večeru jsem si to o sobě začal myslet i já.

Budu rád, když na konci týhle eskapády zůstane můj dům stát na místě.


	3. Překvapený

**~ DRACŮV POV ~**

Stál jsem zkoprnělý a trochu zaražený. To uznávám. Ale aby na mě Potter hned při mém prvním dni u něj sahal, to bylo nad míru mé tolerance. To muselo být přece nad míru tolerance kohokoliv. Kdo ví, kam ty pracky strkal předtím. A vůbec, Potter, Vážně? Na Malfoye? Otřepal jsem se a promnul si zděšeně rameno. Otázku „ _Děje se něco_?“ jsem nechal zcela nezodpovězenou. Jak by se mohlo něco nedít, když na mě saháš zrovna ty, Pottere?! A právě jsem vůbec nepřišel o veškerý majetek, střechu nad hlavou, nemám kam jít, nemám za kým jít a… Vážně, jestli se něco děje?!  
Často si říkám, jestli vůbec Potter někdy používá mozek, než otevře pusu. Někdy vůbec působí, že mozek nemá. Proč mě to vlastně zaráží. Uvnitř lebky mu lítá zlatonka a mlátí sebou ze strany do strany. To aby znázornila alespoň nějakou aktivitu uvnitř jeho hlavy.

Provedl mě tady. Já opravdu chápu, že když stojíme v koupelně, jedná se o koupelnu, zatraceně, nemusí mi to ještě vysvětlovat. Vážně Potty, nikdo si nestrká vanu do pracovny. Je to jaksi nepraktické.

Co je na tom, že mě ale dokáže překvapit dům, ve kterém žije! Prostě jsem čekal něco víc… No… Pamatuju si ještě jeho staré obnošené hadry, asi bych zkrátka nečekal takový luxus. Nebo ne přímo luxus, ale jistou formu komfortu a úrovně, abych tak řekl. Samozřejmě nikdy nahlas!

Už v prvním momentě, kdy jsem vešel dovnitř, jsem poznal, že vybavení není tak úplně jeho práce. A pokud ano, měl bych se děsit faktu, že má Potter oblibu v umělých kytkách v růžových vykroucených vázičkách se zlatými lemy. Skoro jsem z toho dostal kopřivku. Ještě by scházelo, aby mi ráno dělal na snídani lívance v zástěře se vzorem koťátek.

Brr, no a při této představě jsem se skoro doslova osypal.

„Pojď, ukážu ti tvůj pokoj. Dům je obrovský, zdědil jsem ho po rodičích, ale po první válce skončil v dost bídným stavu, tak jsme ho s přáteli dávali pár let do kupy. Docela to prokouklo…“

Ne, že by mě Potterův monolog nějak zajímal. Bylo mi naprosto jedno, co se s tou barabiznou dělo, hlavně, když mám teď kde hlavu složit. Ale ať zapomene na to, že bych k němu měl cítit něco jako vděčnost, to vážně ne. Vzdychnu. Je mi ze mě samotného vážně zle.

To jsem to dopadl. Jako největší ubožák. Vsadím se, že Potter nemá ani skřítka!

Ale jako by si snad myslel, že ho poslouchám, pokračoval klidně dál: „Většinu zařídila Ginny, až na pár výjimek. Já jsem v tomhle docela nemožnej. Prej postrádám vkus a hlavní obývák je toho prej důkazem. No, tak se toho neděs… Beztak jsem tu už jen já, takže je mi to docela fuk.“

Harry Potter sám v tomhle obrovském domě. Kampak asi zmizela ta liška Bystrouška, že se milostpán cítí tak osamocený?

A zajímá mě to vůbec? Salazar to vem, pro mě za mě. Je to docela vtipný fakt. Potter je sám a opuštěný. Asi všem došlo, jaký je to namyšlený pitomec a mamlas. Škodolibě jsem se usmál, aniž bych si to v prvním momentu vůbec uvědomil. Když se na mě podíval, rychle jsem se zatvářil, jakože to chápu. No, nebudu dráždit hada bosou nohou, když ještě nemám ani na boty, že jo.

Ale co se týče vkusu, Potty, v tom máš teda recht, ten si neměl nikdy. Už jen samotný fakt, žes s tou zrzkou vůbec chtěl být, je notným důkazem toho, že to v hlavě nemáš úplně v pořádku. Jak jsem říkal. Zlatonka. Ze strany, na stranu a zase zpátky… Cink, cink…  
A pak si domů dotáhneš bývalého Smrtijeda a školního rivala. No, prostě takový drobný střípek dobrodiní a charity! Je mi na zvracení ze sebe samého. Zase. Už podruhé během deseti minut. Měl bych s tím něco dělat.

Ale jestli takhle bude mluvit ještě dál a víc a vyžadovat moji angažovanost, asi nebude brzy muset svou samotu řešit, protože ho do té doby dobrovolně sprovodím ze světa. Což na jednu stranu není úplně špatná představa, že. Kdyby teda nebylo toho pitomého pseudokouzelnického slibu. Salazare. Jak já ho za to nesnáším.  
Nesnáším.

Pár dalších schodů do patra, na konec chodby.

Musel jsem uznat, že pokoj, který mi nabídl k bydlení, byl poměrně vkusný. Nepřeplácaný, sladěný. Barvy neutrální, do krémových odstínů. Nábytek tmavší, ale stejně tak sladěný. Ve stěně pokoje se klenulo obrovské skládané okno s výhledem na předzahrádku a branku. Postel působila pohodlně a vcelku i prostorně. Psací stůl s křeslem u okna, velká skříň. Zatraceně, neměl jsem tomu co vytknout a tak rád bych chtěl. Tak rád bych Potterovi řekl, že je to tady totálně k ničemu a raději budu spát venku u popelnic, ale mého výrazu nečekaného uznání si musel všimnout i on sám. Nesnáším ho.

Už jsem se o tom zmiňoval?

Nesnáším.

***

Večer Potter musel odejít.

Složitě mi to vysvětloval, ale já z toho teda nepochytil ani slovo. Ne, že bych se vůbec snažil, neposlouchal jsem ho. Vůbec. Měl vždycky tak protivný hlas? Asi z něj budu mít migrény. Pořád jen mluví. O počasí, o okolí, o nějakém hřbitově v okolí, o práci, o škole, o zájmech, o bystorozorech, zase o práci, zase o škole, o famfrpálu… Zlatonka!

Selektoval jsem každé druhé slovo, aby mi nepraskla hlava. Vážně. Ten blb má neskutečně nudný zájmy. I já jsem z toho famfrpálu vyrostl. Už nejsme malý děcka, abychom pořád řešili, kdo vyhraje letos britskou ligu. Prosalazara!  


Doufám, že to nebudou zas ti pitomí Kudleyští kanonýři. Montroseské straky byly vždycky lepší!

Zatraceně! Dosáhl svého! Přemýšlím nad famfrpálem.

Musím si rychle najít nějakou práci, než z něj udělám dva stejně ošklivé a obrýlené samaritány se sklony nechávat bývalé smrtijedy ve vlastním domě.

Je to blázen, a nechal mě ve svém domě úplně samotného. To se vůbec nebál toho, že mu třeba vzteky podpálím dům? Nebo jen tak pro zábavu upravím tapety? Na něco vkusného, bez kytiček, zlatých lemů, koťátek a duhových jednorožců!  
Je to pořád stejný důvěřivý idiot, jak si ho pamatuju.

Obhlídl jsem teda celý dům ještě jednou, abych věděl, kde co je a kde co najdu, když už teda musím, že jo. Jak jsem si myslel, všechno barevně sladěno, všechno se vzory, odporně optimisticko-nebelvírské doupě. Z té narůžovělé tapety v kuchyni jsem skoro zvracel cukrovou vatu. I z uší.

Už jsem byl připravený na vše a už mě nemohlo nic překvapit, tohle bylo místo pro otrlé povahy.   
Avšak…

Spadla mi pověstná čelist. Postavil jsem se mezi futra rozšířených dveří a překvapeně zíral do obývacího pokoje, o kterém se prve tuším zmiňoval Potter, ale který mi jako jediný při příchodu neukázal. Ten obývací pokoj, který měl být jeho jediným výtvorem a který veverka Weasleyová nazvala nevkusem.

Jestli někdo v tomto domě neměl vkus, byla to právě ona, Weasleyová. A já se snad poprvé za poslední roky musel zastat Pottera, ačkoliv se mi to samému velmi špatně přiznávalo.

Ten prostor byl… Vkusně zmijozelský.

Vstoupil jsem.

Popošel několik kroků, abych se pohodlně usadil na tmavě zeleném sofa a prohlédl si vybavení. Tmavý nábytek, dřevěnou podlahu, krb, koberec pod sedací soupravou, závěsy, kamenné sloupy, doplňky… Vše bylo jako nádech minulosti. Jako bych měl zase jedenáct let a poprvé seděl ve zmijozelské společenské místnosti.

Pohladil jsem semišovou pohovku a opřel se do jednoho z polštářů. Velké okno, které vévodilo místnosti a nedělalo ji ve výsledku tak tmavou, jsme sice ve sklepení neměli, ale zbytek jako by skoro opisoval zmijozelskou společenskou místnost. Jako kdyby na naší koleji někdy Potter byl. Vnuklo mi to jednu podivnou vzpomínku, ale ihned jsem ji potlačil. Ne, jak by se tam ten hňup dostal?

Kupodivu jsem se tady cítil dobře. Až neskutečně dobře.

Vyrazilo mi to skoro dech. Tohle bych do Pottera nikdy neřekl a popravdě to ve mně vyvolalo jistou dávku zvědavosti. Ale raději bych si ukousl jazyk, než bych Potterovi přiznal, že mě to natolik zaujalo a že to ve mně vlastně zanechalo dojem.   
Čert aby to vzal a Pottera taky!

Promnul jsem si krk a zamyslel jsem se.

Co Potter očekával, že tady vlastně budu dělat? Nahradím mu domácího skřítka? Budu ho po večerech bavit, jakmile se vrátí unavený z práce? Nebo… Ne, Merline, nad tím ani nepřemýšlej, Draco!

To bylo směšné. Potter byl jasný chodící arogantní důkaz toho, že ho zajímají jen dámské sukně. Changová, Weasleyová… Nic nehrozilo. Trochu jsem uvolnil ramena, která mi na pár vteřin během toho nesmyslného poznání ztuhla.

Občas jsem měl dokonce podezření, že se mu líbí moje matka. Což bylo dost nechutné a pod úroveň jakéhokoliv Malfoye. Ale vím, že v jistém období těsně po válce, se podivně sblížili. Matka mi nikdy víc neřekla, ale tak nějak jsem tušil, že má v jistém ohledu před ministerstvem jeho zastání. Vlastně my oba. Dodnes jsem netušil proč vlastně. Pokud by… Ale ne, moje matka měla vždycky vkus. Ona a Potter, to by přece…

Zahloubal jsem se do myšlenek o něm a mojí matce, skoro mi z toho naskočila husí kůže a zhoupl se mi žaludek. Kolovaly kolem nich podivné šeptandy.

Fuj.

Absolutně ne. Ona by se k něčemu takovému nesnížila. Šlo o něco jiného.

Možná by nebylo od věci z Pottera získat nějaké informace. Možná že když k němu budu milý a vlídný – _musíš se přemoci Draco, je to pro dobrou_ _věc_ – tak by mi mohl říct, o co vlastně šlo. Důležité je, aby mi začal věřit. Aby měl pocit, že se vedle mě může pohodlně pohybovat a bez omezení i vyjadřovat. Vemluvit mi do hlavy díru tím svým blábolením o famfrpálu a o počasí.

Holt někdy jsou osobní oběti kruté, Draco. Ty to zvládneš.

Zadíval jsem se naproti k rohu, kde stál klavír. Překvapeně mi vylétlo obočí do čela. Potter hrál na klavír?

Zvedl jsem se a došel k němu. Posadil jsem se na lavičku, zdvihl desku, která chránila klávesy. Moje prsty vyhledaly pár bílých zoubků a hned na to jsem nakrčil ramena. Au. Tohle bolelo mé ušní bubínky až do samého jádra atomů a molekul.

Na co tady měl Potter tak nechutně rozladěný klavír?!

Vytáhl jsem svoji hůlku a bez hlubšího zamyšlení namířil na pianino, na samotnou vrchní stranu, aby mi odhalila struny a kladívka.

Aniž bych vnímal, jak plynul čas, najednou byla za okny hluboká tma. Rozprostírala se, posetá hvězdami… Konejšila.

Podařilo se mi naladit hudební nástroj alespoň do poslouchatelné míry. Bude to chtít ještě trochu doladit, ale pro začátek to byl velký pokrok.

Byly to roky, co jsem naposledy slyšel někoho hrát a roky, co jsem naposledy hrál já sám.

Znovu jsem se posadil na lavici. Dotkl se kláves.

Pamatuju si na lekce klavíru s matkou, když jsem byl malý. Nenáviděl jsem to. U hadích ocásků, jak já jsem to nenáviděl. Nebavilo mě to. Iritovalo mě to.

Dnes bych dal cokoliv za to, abych to mohl vrátit. Vyměnil bych deset takových lekcí za půlku svého života.

Dal bych cokoliv za to, aby tady byla se mnou a znovu mě peskovala za chyby, které jsem dělal.

Přepadla mě nostalgie. Nebo spíš samotná zrůdná deprese. Trýznivá myšlenka připomínající, že ta skvělá žena už není na tomto světě. Že ho náhle opustila, bez toho, abych na to byl kdykoliv připravený.

Vůbec jsem si to neuvědomil, ale moje prsty automaticky rozehrály tklivou melodii. Melodii, kterou mi po večerech hrávala, než jsem se ji pod jejím vedením naučil sám.

Ukolébavku.

Léta se spekulovalo, zda byl Mozart doopravdy mudla, nebo byl ve skutečnosti kouzelník. Jeho hudba v té době natolik překračovala normy hudební branže, a jeho myšlenky byly tak revoluční a jinaké na rozdíl od ostatních, že svět kouzelníků označil jeho tvorbu za nemudlovskou. I přes to, že to nikdy nebylo podloženo důkazy, tak se jeho inovativní a netradiční věci dostaly až do čistokrevných aristokratických rodin kouzelníků. Po celá staletí. A aristokracie ho přijala, jako by byl rozeným kouzelníkem, stejně jako ona. A s ním přijala i jeho pokrokovou hudbu.

Má matka mě naučila Mozarta milovat. Má matka mě naučila milovat tuhle ukolébavku. A teď bylo těch pár tónů pro mě spíš útrpným orchestrem zamlžených vzpomínek. Připomínka definitivní ztráty a hlubokého žalu.

Jsem poslední žijící Malfoy.

Poslední noty jsem nezvládl dohrát.

Utopený ve vlastních myšlenkách jsem si ani nevšiml, že v místnosti někdo stojí. Možná celou dobu.

Než si Potter odkašlal a zastřeným tónem pronesl, aby mě vytrhl z myšlenek: „To bylo nádherné. Netušil jsem, že umíš hrát na klavír.“

Trochu mě zaskočil. Nebyl jsem připravený na to, aby mě viděl takto emocionálně obnaženého. Aby mě tak viděl kdokoliv. Ale už vůbec ne Potter. Jediný, komu jsem se kdy svěřoval, byla má matka. Byla posledním člověkem, kterému jsem dovolil poznat mé vnitřní démony.

Čekal jsem výsměch, čekal jsem cokoliv. Ale on tam jen stál, opřený o zárubně dveří a díval se na mě s vážnou tváří.

Musel jsem polknout, než se mi zase vrátil hlas a ruce se mi přestaly lehce třást.

„Většina čistokrevných kouzelnických rodin si zakládá na hudebním vzdělání. Má matka pro mě vybrala hru na klavír, protože na něj sama hrála.“

Potter přikývl. Jako bych mu neřekl nic nového. Zřejmě to očekával. Zvláštní, neočekával bych, že bude tak… Co já vím… Solidární? Chápavý? Podivně klidný. Divný! Ne, že by normálně nebyl divný, ale teď byl dvakrát tolik divný.

„Je poznat, že měla skvělý vkus a odhad, vybrala dobře,“ Potter mě nenechal na to ani reagovat, otočil se na patě a zamířil naproti do kuchyně, zatímco za mnou ještě zavolal. „Za půl hodiny bude večeře.“

To bylo všechno? Žádné jak ses měl, já jsem se měl skvěle, potkal jsem svoje šmejdský kamarády, udělal dalších pět charitativních skutků… Lichotky? Pottere, ty to prostě necháš být bez pitomých poznámek?

Už jsem vážně netušil, která tu bije.

Ale vážně.

Proč? Proč si mě sem Potter nastěhoval? Nejsem pitomec. Za tím je něco víc.

Pokud chce hrát tuhle hru, může. Ostatně na hraní her je potřeba, aby se jich účastnili alespoň dva lidé, ne? Beztak nemám co na práci. Takže fajn.

Jak chceš, Pottere. Beru to jako výzvu. Přijímám.

Však já přijdu na to, co za tím vším vězí.

Pro teď si budeme hrát.


	4. Zmatený

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vzhledem k tomu, že si ne vždy vzpomenu, že na AO3 mám přidat kapitoly také, bude možná lepší, když potencionální čtenáře odkážu na svůj web, kde vydávám a kde je vše zveřejněno přednostně (někdy jenom tam): [ ZDE ](http://blanch.candita.cz)

**SEVERUSŮV POV**

_Slyšel jsem zvuky._

_Za stěnami černočerné tmy, která mě dělila od úplného vědomí, jsem slyšel hlasy. Dva hlasy. Jeden ženský a druhý mužský, byly mi povědomé, ale sotva jsem je poznával. Stěží jsem rozeznával i obsah konverzace. Vše bylo tiché, zamlžené a nejasné._

_Pokusil jsem se otevřít oči, ale z nějakého důvodu to vůbec nešlo. Víčka byla těžká a nespolupracovala. Stejně tak zakončení nervů v prstech mých rukou jako by bylo utlumené, zatímco jsem se pokusil pohnout prsty._

_Svět kolem mě byl zkrátka černý, nekonečný, neuchopitelný, ale za tou clonou se mé vědomí dožadovalo odpovědí na nevyřčené otázky._

_Je tohle konec?_

_Mudlové vždy věřili, že po životě následuje nějaký očistec. Peklo nebo nebe. Nebo cokoliv, kam to vlastně posmrtně duše odcházejí._

_Pamatoval jsem si, že mě kousl ten had. Pamatoval jsem si, že poslední, co jsem v životě spatřil, byly ty hluboké zelené oči. Oči, které měla i Lily Evansová. Osoba, pro kterou mělo smysl zemřít.  
A ty dva hlasy, které se mi zdály povědomé, čekaly na mě? Byly to snad oběti Pánova hněvu, nebo snad toho mého? Přišlo zúčtování?_

_Znovu jsem se pokusil alespoň pohnout, jakkoliv, ale zřejmě jsem neměl tělo. Tohle ryzí inferno, které se mělo stát mým příbytkem – duše, která celou věčnost hřešila – zřejmě postrádalo těla, bylo jen nekonečným utrpením duše._

_Zaslechl jsem své jméno. Hlasy se na okamžik zdály být ostřejší. Ta žena o mně mluvila a tón v jejím hlase se zdál být k mému nepochopení vcelku přívětivý a snad i vděčný. Nedávalo to smysl. Byla tohle jakási forma psychologického mučení?_

_Zasmála se a s ní i ten mužský hlas. Ty hlasy přece znám! Odkud je znám? Čím dál více jsem se blížil k poznání, ale kdykoliv jsem téměř uchopil tu myšlenku, proklouzla mi takříkajíc mezi prsty._

_Ucítil jsem dotek. Nedokázal jsem určit, kde k němu došlo, měl jsem za to, že nemám tělo, ale vypadalo to, že přeci jen ano. Ten dotek se rozléval místem, kde asi bývala má ruka, pokud tam tedy stále byla. Nebo to bylo jen v mé mysli? Ten dotek byl jemný a přátelský. Byl vřelý. Pokusil jsem se znovu o nějaký pohyb pro případ, že bych přeci jen měl nějaká nervová zakončení, ale neúspěšně. Byl jsem zamčený ve své mysli a nemohl jsem s tím nic dělat._

_A pak začala být slova zřetelnější a hlasy sytější a ve vší té zmatenosti jsem se stále nedokázal plně soustředit, abych je rozeznal. U Salazara. Já přece vím, komu patří, vím to… To jsou… To jsou… Skoro už to mám…_

_„Víte, že tyhle části večera jsou mé oblíbené?“_

_„Zase mi lichotíte, pane Pottere?“_

_Zaznělo kousek ode mě a poznání mě udeřilo do pomyslné hrudi. Potter? Proč je u všech všudy v mém pekle Potter? Počkat? James Potter? No jistě, je to mé osobní peklo, proč tady nemít toho nafoukaného a arogantního pitomce. Kdyby to šlo, vzdychl bych. V očekávání, že brzy se dostaví taky zbytek toho svatého konkláve. To černé psisko Black a zablešenec Lupin. A ta pravá podívaná teprve započne._

_„Myslím to vážně. Nikdy bych to do sebe neřekl a už vůbec ne do vás, Narcisso, ale opravdu mě baví s vámi trávit čas. Jste jiná, než jsem si myslel. Omlouvám se, předsudky nás všechny dostaly tam, kam jsme si zasloužili, nejspíš.“_

_Ženský smích se rozzvučel místností. „Dospěl jste, Harry. Přiznávám, že i já si tyto večery užívám. A stále doufám, že Severus ví, že jsme tady pro něj. A prosím, říkejte mi Cisso.“_

_Kdybych měl srdce – což asi nemám – zastavilo by se. Proč u všech všudy je v mém pomyslném očistci Harry Potter? A Nacrissa Malfoyová? Těm dvěma přece nic nedlužím? Kde jsem udělal chybu? Ale to nedávalo vůbec žádný smysl._

_Pokud jsem mrtvý, znamenalo by to, že ten kluk… Umřel nakonec taky. Jak bylo plánováno. Po tom všem snažení. Brumbál ho vedl jako prase na porážku a on plnil každé jeho slovo jako idiot. Merline, Pottere, jsem v pokušení tě i obdivovat. Ten starý blázen si nás všechny omotal kolem prstu a my jsme se mu obětovali s očekáváním, že nás jednou za to odmění svou důvěrou._

_Tyhle pocity jsem v sobě dusil dlouho. Zklamání, obavy. Ten kluk za to, co se v minulosti stalo, nemohl. Pocit viny. Já jsem způsobil, že musel svůj život položit také. Já jsem způsobil, že zemřel tak mladý._

_Bylo mi ho líto. I když jsem ho většinu života považoval za chodící kopii svého otce. I já jsem si mnohdy musel přiznat, že se podobá více Lily. Střety, ke kterým mezi námi došlo, vzešly často z mých antipatií, nikdo se tomu klukovi nemohl divit. Jak právě řekl, naše předsudky nás dovedly, kam jsme si zasloužili. Ale to neznamená, že ho nutně musím mít rád, že ano. Dobrá, možná jsem měl vůči němu jakýsi ochranitelský pocit, ale jen proto, že to byl její syn…_

_Pokud to ale všechno dopadlo takto a zemřela dokonce i Cissa, kdo nakonec zvítězil? Zemřel i Pán zla? Byla ta oběť zbytečná?_

_Pak se zase ozvala Narcissa. „Léčitelé se zmínili, i když to je samozřejmě velkým lékařským tajemstvím – ale znáte mě, já si zjistím, co potřebuji – že se jeho životní funkce stabilizovaly a pomalu se jed dostává z jeho těla pryč. Působí údajně paralyticky, ale mělo by to brzy vymizet a veškeré vedlejší účinky se vytratí, tedy v to doufají. Nikdy se s podobným jedem nebo toxinem nesetkali,“ zněla, jako by snad Potterovi podávala nějaké večerní hlášení. „Očekáváme teda každým dnem, že by se mohl zlepšovat, a snad i probrat…“ pronesla to spíše jako otázku směřovanou k tomu klukovi._

_Nechápal jsem, proč se na takové věci ptá právě Pottera. Dal bych dvacet srpců za to, aby mi někdo vysvětlil, co se to tady děje._

_Odkdy jsou ti dva takoví přátelé? A co je k tomu zatraceně vedlo?_

_„…Vážně jste to udělal, že? Takový zázrak je nemožný. Rychlé zotavení během pár dní, i když to se Severusem vypadalo bledě. Posledně jste se zmiňoval, Harry, že…,“ nedořekla, o čem, že se to Potter zmiňoval. Místo toho si odkašlala a pokračovala jinak. „ Až do samého konce pořád všechny zachraňujete. I nás, proradné Zmijozely,“ pokračovala dál, až se nakonec upřímně a zvonivě zasmála._

_„Ale bez vás Zmijozelů, madam, by to byla neskutečná nuda, víte,“ vyhnul se odpovědi na otázku, na kterou bych taky krucinál chtěl znát odpověď. O co tady šlo?_

_„Tak to si dokážu představit, Harry. Možná jen nevíte, jaký bič jste to na sebe ušil.“_

_„A víte, madam, že možná tuším? Řeknu vám tajemství, kterým se zrovna nechlubím, ale když jsem nastupoval do Bradavic, chtěl mě Moudrej klobouk zařadit do Zmijozelu. Vykecal jsem se z toho,“ teď se pro změnu smál Potter. „Asi nebudu tak svatej, jak si všichni myslí.“_

_A já jsem nerozuměl tomu, co to slyším. Vážně právě Potter řekl, že jsem ho málem měl v koleji? Že nebyl ryzí Nebelvír? Ale to… To bylo vskutku zajímavé. Jak by to asi vypadalo, kdybych toho spratka měl pod svým područím celá ta léta zrovna já?_

_Brumbál by byl kyselejší, než ty jeho citrónové dropsy._

_Chvíli bylo ticho, které v jistý okamžik doplnil jen překvapený a náhlý nádech. Zřejmě patřil Narcisse Malfoyové._

_„Musím přiznat, že jsem poněkud vyvedená z míry, pane Pottere. To bych opravdu nečekala. I pro tu důvěru, kterou do mě vkládáte. Takže vy jste částečně jeden z nás…“_

_„Stejně si myslím, že neexistuje žádné jeden z nás. Všichni jsme si rovni. Nebelvíři nebo Zmijozelové, koho to zajímá. Popravdě, ta kolejní rivalita mě vždycky dost štvala. Ne každej Zmijozel je mocichtivý zrádce a ne každý Nebelvír je hrdina se zachráncovským komplexem. Jsou to všechno jen zbytečný nálepky, nemyslíte? I když uznávám, že váš syn se dost snažil, aby ve mně tu rivalitu vypěstoval, to zas jo.“_

_Potter to kupodivu ani neřekl jako výtku nebo s nějakým pocitem křivdy, znělo to věcně, což bych od něj nikdy nečekal. Vždy se mi jevil jako Brumbálem rozmazlený smrad, který má rád pozornost. Chvíli jsem s ním dokonce souhlasil. Momenty jako tyhle ve mně vždy vyvolávaly pocit, že v něm vážně je kus jeho matky, která nikdy neměla předsudky._

_„Draco byl vždy poněkud dětinský, měl to po svém otci. Hrdý, ale dětinský. Linie Malfoyů byla vždy dost tvrdohlavá a svéhlavá. Tedy ne, že by rodina Blackova nebyla. Znal jste mého bratrance, asi máte také jisté představy. Nebelvír pocházející z rodu do posledního dechu věrných Zmijozelů. Naše malá černá ovce. Omlouvám se, to bylo zřejmě nevhodné.“_

_„To je v pořádku, Narcisso. Sirius byl… no… Sirius. Za tu krátkou chvíli jsem vlastně neměl moc příležitost ho poznat. Idealizoval jsem si ho. V hojný míře v sobě měl taky kus šmejda, promiňte mi to slovo. I když jsem ho měl rád. Ale to má asi každej z nás, fakt nevěřím na ryzí čistotu lidský duše. To by bylo pokrytecké. Máme tendence hřešit, když se cítíme zahnaní do kouta. Je to naše lidská přirozenost. A je blbost kvůli tomu odlišovat metody různých lidských povah. Petr Pettigrew byl Nebelvír a jeho strach ho zavedl přímo k Voldemortovi. Zradil svoje nejbližší. Nakonec snad neměl ani žádný svědomí, pud sebezáchovy zvítězil nad lidskostí,“ Potter se na chvíli odmlčel. Těžko říct z jakého důvodu. Pak se ale nadechl a pokračoval. „Naopak Horácio Křiklan byl vždycky správnej chlap, možná trošku příliš vychytralej, když se mu to hodilo, ale nikdo mu to nemohl mít za zlý. Vidíte, každej má svý mouchy a každý má v sobě kus dobra, je jen na nás, jak s ním naložíme. Kolej nekolej. Zbytečný nálepky. A vy, madam, jste toho taky důkazem. Zachránila jste mi život.“_

_Zase hlasitý vzdech._

_„To nestálo za řeč, pane Pottere, vy jste ho naopak zachránil nám. Nejednou. Jsem vám za to vděčná i za Draca. Ten by se k tomu pravděpodobně nikdy nepřiznal.“_

_Zaslechl jsem pohyb nedaleko. Pár kroků. Potter pravděpodobně stál, ale pak se nejspíš podle zvuku posunujících se nohou židle, posadil. Odfrknul si a prostě jen ledabyle – ignorujíc Cissyno poděkování - dodal. „A jen tak mezi námi, dům Blacků na Grimmauldově náměstí mě vždycky dost děsil,“ dodal ještě._

_Narcissa zřejmě akceptovala to cílené promlčení. „Myslíte hlavně obraz tetičky Walburgy… Věřte, že byla zaživa ještě děsivější. Smím-li to říct, nikdy jsem ji neměla v lásce. Nikdy jsem se Sirovi nedivila, že z domu v mládí utekl. Bylo to docela přirozené. Když tak nad tím přemýšlím, Harry, jsme skoro jako rodina. Vím, že jste byl bratrancův kmotřenec, což vás v podstatě učinilo jeho jediným dědicem s nárokem na využití jména Black a jeho výhod a výsad s tím spjatých.“_

_„O tom mě nikdo neinformoval, madam, ale je to ostatně fuk. V tuhle chvíli mám plno jiných starostí a jednou z nich je dostat Snapea na nohy. Určitě mi s tím pomůžete.“_

_„Na to se můžete spolehnout. Vždyť víte, že mu toho spousty dlužím a já své dluhy splácím.“_

_„Tak to jsme dva.“_

_Musel jsem uznat, že za celá léta jsem k Narcisse Malfoyové cítil jakési skryté sympatie. Pochopení a soucit. Nebyla to hloupá husička, za kterou jí všichni smrtijedi považovali, protože stála ve stínu svého manžela a starala se o domácnost. Nenesla znamení zla. Nikdo se jí o to ani neprosil. Pán zla ji ignoroval._

_Nebyla vůbec neschopná a přesto si v prostředí, ve kterém žila, stačila udržet jistou dobrotu ve svém srdci. Vlastně mi vždy dost připomínala Lily. Až na různé zásady a přesvědčení, kterými prošla většina Zmijozelů. Ty dvě si byly podobné více, než by se mohlo zdát. A obě by se obětovaly pro své syny a nezradily blízká přátelství._

_Nikdy bych to nahlas nepřiznal, ale měl jsem Cissu rád. Nezasloužila si manžela jako byl Lucius. Nezasloužila si osud, který ji potkal. Byla jedna z mála, komu jsem mohl důvěřovat a když jsem se měl tehdy svázat příslibem, že ochráním jejího syna, i kdyby tam nebyla ta potrhlá Bellatrix, stejně bych to udělal. Kvůli ní. A kvůli svému kmotřenci, který – na rozdíl ode mě – měl stále ještě šanci žít normální život._

_Teprve až teď jsem si v podstatě vybavil obsah celého jejich rozhovoru._

_Vnímal jsem ho, ale spíš okrajově, překvapovaly mě názory Pottera, rozhodnutí Cissy a jejich společná sounáležitost. Ale prve mluvili o mně. Že jsou zde pro mě? Tak to říkali? Bavili se o mém uzdravení. Uzdravení. Uzdravení? Zopakoval jsem si do třetice. Uzdravení z čeho?_

_Kdybych mohl, zamrkal bych, protože se to zdálo tak nepravděpodobné. Nesmyslné. Neuvěřitelné._

_To by ale znamenalo… Ne, to přece nebylo možné. Temný pán na mě poslal Nagini. Nikdo nikdy neunikl smrtelnosti jedu toho hada. Já nemůžu být naživu. Nemohu být výjimka. Možná jsem to špatně pochopil?_

_Malá špetka naděje mi vyklíčila v mysli. Kdybych se mohl usmát, zřejmě bych se tvářil jako naprostý pitomec, vedle kterého by i Lockhart bledl závistí._

_Potter mluvil o nějakém dluhu. I Narcissa. Uznání jednoho určitě potěší, ale proč by mi sakra měli být vděční zrovna oni dva? A o Potterův vděk absolutně nestojím. O jeho pomoc už vůbec ne. Rád bych sebou škubnul zlostí, ale je to naprosto bezvýznamný pokus._

_Zazněly spěšné kroky. Odněkud z dálky se blížily až ke mně. Pak jsem ucítil, jako by se o mě někdo opřel. Takže přece jen mám tělo? Existuji? Není to jen představa?_

_A nakonec se v bezprostřední blízkosti ozval třetí hlas. Nepoznával jsem ho. Byl ženský a nezaujatý._

_„Čas na jeho léky.“_

_Léčitelka?_

_Než jsem to stihl celé zanalyzovat, mou mysl – stejně jako mé vizuální vnímání – obestřela tma. Hlasy se začaly definitivně tišit. Pachy mizely, mysl se otupila._

_Zůstaly jen podivné sny._

_A nebylo tohle všechno vlastně jen podivný sen?_

_Zbožné přání umírajícího?_

***

Zase ten hlučný lomoz odněkud z dálky. Tiché hlasy znějící odněkud přes zeď. Jemný vánek se mi otřel o kůži. Cítil jsem chlad a zašimrání na krku.

Tělo. Mám tělo!

Otevřel jsem oči. Překvapený samotným faktem, že tentokrát to zapůsobilo a kolem nebyla tma a neidentifikovatelné vjemy. Zhluboka jsem se nadechl a zase vydechl. Cítil jsem, jak mě to uklidnilo. Vědomí, že mohu zhluboka dýchat a že jak se zdá, nejsem mrtvý.

Několikrát jsem zamrkal víčky, než jsem si uvědomil, že se mi to vážně nezdá. Děje se to. Žiju. Neměl jsem sebemenší ponětí, jak se takový zázrak stal, ale všechny ty myšlenky, vzpomínky a výčitky, které mi proletěly před smrtí hlavou, jako by ani neexistovaly.

Cítil jsem se lehký a jako by mi život dal novou šanci. Na druhou stranu, všechno vždy mělo svou cenu, že ano? Takže čemu za ten zázrak vděčím a jakou si to vybere daň? Byl jsem zvyklý, že se nic neděje nadarmo. A už vůbec ne zadarmo.

Zapřemýšlel jsem o svém snu. Nebo to nebyl sen? Dokola se mi přehrával rozhovor Harryho Pottera a Narcissy Malfoyové. Byl jen výplodem mé fantazie, nebo se to ve skutečnosti opravdu stalo?

Byli tady? Mluvili o mně? Snažili se mě… zachránit?

Vděčím za svůj život Cisse a Potterovi?

U hadích ocásků, pokud Potterovi vděčím za svůj život, raději se zabiju sám.

Trochu mě přemohla nevolnost, zamotala se mi hlava, když jsem se pokusil usadit. Padl jsem na záda zpátky do polštářů. Načež jsem si uvědomil, že ležím na lůžku. Podle vybavení, lékárnické plenty a bílých zdí bych hádal, že U Svatého Munga.

Tak to bychom měli ke zběžné dedukci.

Jsem živý, ležím U Svatého Munga a nejspíš za svůj život vděčím Potterovi. Život má nechutný smysl pro ironii.

Proč mě raději nenechal umřít?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vzhledem k tomu, že si ne vždy vzpomenu, že na AO3 mám přidat kapitoly také, bude možná lepší, když potencionální čtenáře odkážu na svůj web, kde vydávám a kde je vše zveřejněno přednostně (někdy jenom tam): [ ZDE ](http://blanch.candita.cz)


End file.
